


Frission

by Starlight_Olivia



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Olivia/pseuds/Starlight_Olivia
Summary: Yuma didn't really know what he was feeling when he'd see Osamu, so he didn't do anything. Then Replica takes matters into his own (hands? idk he doesn't have hands...)Innocent Yuma Fic
Relationships: Kuga Yuuma & Mikumo Osamu, Kuga Yuuma/Mikumo Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Frission

**Author's Note:**

> This request was made by @Cynderela27 on Wattpad (yes I used to post there //^//), for "an innocent Yuma, Osamu has to take the lead" sort of fic. I enjoyed writing this so much (even though I got stuck sometimes), and I'm sorry it took so long! Hoping I wrote it to you're liking ^w^ Enjoy =3=

Yuma didn't really know what he was feeling. He'd asked Replica what the sped up heartbeat and the weird butterflies in his stomach meant, but Replica didn't have an answer. "It could be a reaction to something in this world Yuma, do you know what's causing it?"

This caused Yuma to stop for a moment. "That thing that they call a crush... I think I might have one on Osamu." Yuma suddenly looked up at Replica, eyes wide. "What am I going to do?"

"Maybe you should speak to Osamu about it. Just a thought, though it is Yuma's decision," Was... was Replica sarcastic? It was like Yuma could _hear_ an eye roll,

"It's just," Yuma swings his legs back and forth, looking down at the river below. "I can't do that, I don't even know how to treat someone in a... relationship. What if I mess it up? It's probably better if we stay friends..."

~ ~ ~

When Replica finished, Osamu wanted to leap in the air. As it was, he was definitely smiling like an idiot and he could feel the bright pink blush on his cheeks. "S-so Yuma likes me? But he's scared he'll mess it up..."

The question wasn't really a question. They both knew that. "He's never had the opportunity to experience anything like love before, Osamu. Nothing romantic. It's natural to fear the unknown."

The thought made Osamu sad. Yuma had been fighting in a war most of his life. When his Dad died... it was all Yuma could do. He didn't have any chance to experience love or a relationship. Osamu's determination sparked and burned.

"Thanks for telling me Replica," Osamu smiled gratefully at the Trion soldier.

Replica nodded. "It was the logical thing to do. You _did_ confess to me about Yuma weeks ago."

Blushing Osamu nodded and walked off, lost in thought. Since Yuma had never been in love before, Osamu wanted to be the one to show him how great it could be. The very notion of Osamu taking the lead made him flush bright red, but it couldn't be helped. At least Yuma liked him back. It gave Osamu peace of mind, and confidence knowing that. Tomorrow, he would confront Yuma.

But tonight, he'd stay up worrying over the whole thing long past 2:00 in the morning.

~ ~ ~

"Yuma!"

He glances over his shoulder to see Osamu running up to him. His glasses are slipping down his face as he doubles over, gasping for breath. Yuma has the weird urge to push them back up, but it's scary as it is strange. So like many different feelings he's been having lately, he ignores it. It's worked so far.

"Osamu," he tilts his head and presses his arms behind his back. Can't risk any odd impulse. "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

He laughs breathlessly before looking up at Yuma. Straightening, Osamu shakes his head. "No, just wondering where you were going!"

Yuma's growling stomach answers the question for him. Osamu laughs again. "I know a good place to eat, I can take you there if you like." Yuma can't see the fingers crossed behind Osamu's back.

A weird fuzzy feeling spread through Yuma's chest, "Ok," Yuma shrugged, smiling. "Lead the way!" This crush thing wasn't _so_ bad, just a little embarrassing.

Osamu's smile grew to an impossible size, and Yuma's heart pounded in his chest. He felt his cheeks try to grow red again, though only a bit showed through to his Trion Body. _Why do I feel so nervous? It's just Osamu. We've done this a million times before. This time isn't any different._ Yuma followed Osamu trying his hardest to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.It wasn't any different so why did it feel that way?

"Here it is!" Osamu turns back to look at Yuma. "Olive Giardino, it's an Italian restaurant. One of the best in the city."

Tilting his head a bit, Yuma purses his lips. "Italian? What's that?"

Osamu's heart warms slightly at Yuma's complete cluelessness about anything outside of Japan (and lots of things _inside_ Japan too). "It's food that is from a country called Italy. Like how Japanese food is from Japan."

"Ah, I see." Yuma sniffs the air, and his eyes brighten, hair seeming to fluff up a bit more. "It smells really good!"

His reaction makes Osamu laugh, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

~ ~ ~

Yuma tried his hardest. He really did! Osamu had even warned him beforehand. But it was no use.

He filled up on breadsticks.

As Osamu dug into his chicken alfredo, Yuma just stared forlornly at his shell pasta with marinara sauce. It tasted _so_ good, but he'd only been able to eat two bites of it. "Osamu, is this a torture device they invented? Putting breadsticks on the table so that you eat them and can't eat the delicious food they put in front of you?" Yuma put his chin on the table and sighed in defeat.

"I don't think they're _trying_ to torture you Yuma," Osamu smiled softly. "It just takes a while for the food to get here, they don't want their guests to get too hungry."

Yuma continued to pout a bit. "The breadsticks were just so good, I couldn't stop."

Taking a bite, Osamu wracked his brain for a way to make Yuma feel better. "Oh! They let you take stuff home, Yuma! We can just put it in a To-Go box and you can eat it later."

At this Yuma perks up. "Really? Japan is so nice." He watches Osamu a bit longer, before glancing away, blushing. Not that Osamu could tell, but Yuma sure could. The whole crush thing was getting a little bit annoying. He was turning red at the slightest thing.

"So Yuma," Osamu takes a sip of water. "Do you have anyone you like in Japan so far?"

Confused Yuma gives Osamu a weird look. "Of course, I like everyone in Tamakoma, and most everyone in Border."

This just makes Osamu laugh, and Yuma feels his ears get hot. Osamu's been laughing quite a bit lately and it was _really_ cute. "No no, Yuma. I mean _like_ like, a crush!"

Yuma almost spits out the water in his mouth. Coughing he looks anywhere _but_ Osamu. "Why do you ask? Do _you_ have someone you like?"

"Of course I do, I've liked them for a while now too. But I asked you first." Osamu takes another bite of his lunch.

His heart bruises, at the same time hopes rise in his chest. Yuma's torn between hoping and accepting that Osamu never liked him. "No, not really." He distantly hears himself say, able to function subconsciously. Over the years he's gotten good at keeping panic and other negative emotions off his face.

"What about you Osamu?" Osamu only hears the slightest waver in Yuma's voice, "Who is it that you like?" It hurts to look at Yuma's face and know that he's hiding all the emotions pent up inside. Osamu wonders how many times he's done that, and no one knew.

Osamu pokes Yuma and smiles, "I'll tell you after we finish here, ok?" He glances around, clearly embarrassed. "I don't need random people hearing who I like..."

Ah, so he noticed Yuma was _off_. He pastes a bright smile on his face and nods along. "Oo so I get to see those To-Go boxes now?"

"Yup!" Osamu chuckles, calling a waiter over. "I have a place we can go too, if you don't mind."

~ ~ ~

The autumn air is chilly, and Osamu shivers a bit. Just because it wasn't going _entirely_ to plan, doesn't mean that the 'date' was a flop! So what if the park he'd wanted to go was closed for renovations? So what if a car had driven too close to the curb and splashed through a puddle? So what if both Yuma and Osamu were now soaking wet, earning odd looks from passersby?

Dammit, who was Osamu kidding, this was completely ruined.

"O-Osamu, Tamak-koma is too far. You'll get sick-k." Yuma shivers beside him, not as bothered by the cold as Osamu, but it was still affecting his original body. They were connected in a sense; Yuma and his Trion Body. His living body was already in a fragile condition, getting too cold could be very dangerous.

Looking around, Osamu tried to think of somewhere close they could go. "We c-could go t-to the grocery store about-t t-two blocks down-n." Yuma just shakes his head. Osamu knew it was too far, at this rate he'll be lucky if he doesn't (by some miracle) get a cold. "Ah! M-my apartment is just down this street," he points left. "We can go there!"

"Y-yeah, that sound-ds good," Yuma's teeth chatter a bit and they walk faster.

When Osamu unlocks the door the two boys are greeted with a welcoming blast of heat. They both sigh in relief. Quickly they shuffle into the apartment, Osamu locking the door behind them.

He drags Yuma over to the couch and grabs a couple of blankets, throwing one at Yuma. He catches it easily and quickly begins to dry himself. "W-won't your mom be upset-t that we got-t her floor all w-wet?" Yuma wraps the blanket tightly around him, peeking at Osamu through the mound of fabric.

It's so adorable that Osamu's heart bursts, and he has to struggle to remember what Yuma had actually said. "N-no, it's fin-ne. She's w-working lat-te anyway." Osamu follows his example and dives into the blanket, relishing the soft fuzzy warmth. "Are y-you warming up-p?"

Yuma shrugs, his teeth have stopped chattering though, to Osamu's relief. However, Osamu was still quite cold. The blanket wasn't enough. Hm, maybe the date wasn't ruined after all...

Scooting closer to Yuma, he wraps his own blanket around the two of them. Yuma starts, and up close, Osamu can see his cheeks turning faintly pink. "There, I'm much warmer now." Osamu sighes, even though it's not entirely true. He _was_ warmer, just not because of shared body heat. Yuma didn't really give off any heat to begin with. Osamu was warmer because of the blush spreading across his features and the warm buzzing and twisting of his stomach.

If Yuma sensed the slight lie, he didn't say anything. "Osamu, thanks."

"Hm? Oh no problem, today was fun, if only we hadn't got splashed. Sorry about that," Osamu chuckles nervously. He wasn't expecting a 'thank you' but then again, he didn't really know what he had been expecting Yuma to say.

"So who is it?" he nudges Osamu.

"What?"

"The person you like, weirdo. You said you'd tell me." Yuma rolls his eyes.

Osamu blushes, having forgotten all about that with everything that happened tonight.

Coughing he glances away. Crap, this was much harder than he thought it'd be... Taking a deep breath he faced Yuma with a confidence he didn't entirely feel. "Yuma, I like you!" He was blushing but it was too late, he can't stop now. "I like you a lot!"

The look on Yuma's face was one that Osamu never wanted to forget. His blush was clear as day, bright pink splotches on his cheeks. "Y-you do?" His red eyes shone with an inner light that made Osamu's heart squeeze. A slow smile spread across Yuma's face, until he was laughing and hugging his knees. "This crush thing was so embarrassing! Especially since I had no idea you liked me back!"

Osamu laughs too, in relief that Yuma took it so well. _Well he can tell if I'm lying..._ Yuma looked so adorable, all wrapped up in the blanket, drops of water still sparkling in his fluffy white hair. His cheeks were tinted pink, and his lips looked really soft.

It was a split second decision. So far Osamu had been taking the lead, it was safe to think he was still in that role. So he did something that almost made his heart stop from nerves.

He leaned forward, and kissed Yuma. It was a short kiss, hesitant and nervous. But Yuma's lips were as soft as they looked, and oddly sweet. As soon as it started, it was over. Osamu pulled back and opened his eyes.

Bright red orbs met his green ones, wide with surprise. Yuma didn't say a word, just looked at him. Osamu wanted to die, he was so _dumb_. Why couldn't he have just - just not?! The urge to cry was unbearable.

Yuma leaned forward and buried his face in Osamu's shoulder. The tears dried up almost immediately, replaced with worry. Was Yuma okay- "I've never done that before..." Yuma whispered. Glancing down he was startled to see Yuma's face was bright red. _It compliments his eyes..._ Osamu smiled softly at him, so _so_ glad that Yuma wasn't upset.

Chuckling nervously, Osamu patted his head. "Y-yeah me neither... sorry that was sudden."

"No, it's fine. Sorry, I just don't know how this... works," Yuma didn't lift his head, instead glancing up at Osamu. His eyes glinted with something odd, an emotion Osamu had never seen before. "Later, can we maybe... do that again?"

The room was suddenly very hot, Osamu stuttered a bit at Yuma's bluntness. Really he shouldn't have expected anything else, but it was new when it was something about... love. "Y-yeah, s-sure."

Snuggling closer to Osamu, Yuma hummed happily. "You're right Osamu, it is warmer."

~ ~ ~

When they were finally dry, they returned to Tamakoma later that night. Jin smiled knowingly at them, making both boys blush uncontrollably, earning an odd look from Konami. Chika gave them the same look as Jin, which made Osamu just want to die. Had _everyone_ known they liked each other?!

When Yotaro made an approving face, as if he was saying ' _Finally_ ', Osamu just ran out of the room. Everyone held back laughter when Yuma followed after him almost immediately.

But they absolutely lost it when Konami commented, "They'd make a good couple."

"What?" She looked around in confusion, "They'd be cute!"

They'd tell her eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on another note, the title of the fic is apparently a word describes how you feel when you are excited and nervous. I thought it was perfect for the fic, and also it sounded funny.


End file.
